Hidden love
by Finifugal Midget
Summary: This is a bellamione one-shot, smutty. Reviews are welcome.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just burrowing them.**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/Hermione**

 **Rated M: Smut**

 **-One shot-**

* * *

 ** _Your lips were supposed to_**

 ** _taste like forbidden fruit._**

 ** _Yet, every breath exchanged_**

 ** _between our urgent mouths_**

 ** _tasted limitless._**

 ** _Boundary line's melted_**

 ** _the moment your ardent skin pleaded_**

 ** _with mine to say yes._**

 ** _"Yes" was the only reply my skin could utter._**

* * *

"What're you kiddies doing?" The sing-song voice, caused Hermione to let out a silent groan. Relaxing her jaw muscles, she kept her composure. "What do you want Aunt Bella?" Draco asked across from her.

A dramatic gasp was made, "Oh Draco.. what if i just wanted to see my nephew?" Draco sighed, "Can't we later? Hermione's here." He stated.

"Well that's not my fault, is it?" She asked haughtily. "You know what, i'll go and you two can spend some.. bonding time together" Hermione said, sipping the rest of her tea.

Draco went to protest, but was beaten to it. "No, no deary. We can all spend some time together, hm?" Bellatrix offered, taking a seat next to her without an answer.

Mutely taking in Hermione's attire, tight-fitted jeans, and a white blouse.

Draco looked at Hermione, apologetically. "So what are we talking about?" The older witch inquired, "We're talking about 'Mione's dating life," Draco supplied.

Hermione choked, mid-sip. Burning holes in Draco's skull, "Oh? And how is that.." the voice was closer, way too close. "Uh well, it's not.." Hermione answered, trying to shift away.

"Yeah it is, 'Mione you just said-" Draco started, only to trail off awkwardly at Hermione's fierce glare. "Do go on, nephew" Bellatrix pushed.

"Bellatrix, honestly let's talk about something.. other than my love-life" Hermione said, sending a look of pleading towards Draco.

Hermione released a sharp breath, as a hand rested on her knee. "Why shouldn't we talk about your love-life?" Bella asked, trailing her hand up further. Hermione squirmed, "Because it's...um private."

Heat flushed across her face, the older witch was constantly doing this. Ever since Hermione started visiting, staring at her intensely and being far too interested in her personal life, after Bellatrix was placed in Narcissa's care; courtesy of the Ministry.

It started off as lingering stares, glances to her lips, and occasional touches. It was innocent at first, but recently she's becoming bolder.

Turning her head, she stared at Bellatrix. "I didn't know spending time with your nephew, meant grilling him on my relationships." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow irritably.

"Trying to make conversation, 'Mione" She shrugged dismissively, gritting her teeth as Bella's hand ventured higher, turning back to Draco to distract herself as he started talking again.

"So.. did the date with Mandy go well?" He pushed, ignoring his aunt for now. Sighing defeatedly "Well, i mean.. we ended.. up sort of," Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat, the hand stopped.

"Did you sleep with her!?" Draco asked excitedly, Hermione's eyes widened as the hand gripped her thigh firmly. "N-no! I'm not some harlot, it was a first date Draco. We simply kissed" She supplied, hoping that the witch next to her would let go.

But it just pissed her off more, squeezing harder.

Bella was fuming inside.. _Inhale, exhale_ , releasing the toned thigh from her grip. "I need to go see Cissy for a moment, i'll be back soon." she said, departing abruptly; Leaving two thoroughly confused teenagers.

Finding her sister in the garden, she stormed over. "She's dating people! And she _kissed_ someone, Cissy you said to go slow! Look where it's got me" Bella spat the word 'kissed'

Narcissa stood up, "Bella, you do realise she's an adult.. she can date whomever she chooses." She said to her dark-haired sister.

"No! I only want her to kiss _me_ Cissa-" She started, "Bella! Understand that you tortured her sometime ago, and you've built trust yes? She doesn't tense up anymore, nor have panic attacks." Narcissa said.

Bella nodded, exhaling slowly as guilt flooded her heart. It had been several months since the war had ended, and Kingsley as minister, he literally destroyed Azkaban. Due to that incident, Bellatrix was unable to remain imprisoned; she always got out. She claimed insanity, and that she was manipulated by giving into her emotions (Which she was, lesbianism wasn't accepted in her family, and Voldemort didn't care whom she was interested in). The ministry put her on house-arrest with her sister, as she was the only relative willing to care for her. Narcissa had accepted without hesitation, letting her sister live at the Malfoy Manor; thank god her idiotic, moron of a husband died in the battle at Hogwarts, he'd have a fit.

Hermione had begun a friendship with Draco, when they each went back to Hogwarts for their educations. Bella had been sarcastic, and snippy but immediately took a liking to the younger witch when she visited. She was enchanted by the young girls beauty, but her personality was lovely as well, and her intelligence is off the charts.

* * *

Turning around she stalked back inside, where Hermione sat alone. "Where's Draco?" Bella asked the young witch.

She jolted slightly, "Oh, he's making more tea.." she said quietly, as the dark witch stopped in front of her chair. Lowering herself down onto Hermione's lap, she heard she girl gasp- whether out of fear or surprise she didn't know-

Hermione's breathing laboured, memories flashing beneath her eyes of the dark witch trapping her, torturing her. She didn't fight, there was no use; Bellatrix was too powerful.

"'Mione, it's okay" Bella whispered, coaxing the girl to calm down. Reaching for Hermione's arm, she traced the letters of the horrendous name put there. That dreadful slur, she carved into her perfect skin.. she felt the girl shudder.

Tears of guilt, remorse, and apology ran down her porcelain face. -Hermione shuddered when she felt long fingers, trace the mark Bellatrix branded into her skin. Opening her eyes she was shocked, to find Bellatrix crying.

Bella gripped the arm, stopping Hermione from removing it. Taking her wand, out of the holster; she placed the tip on the word.. looking into large-hazel eyes. "Do you trust me?" The dark witch asked,

Staring into those, dark bottomless, red-rimmed, pools she couldn't help but say "Yes". Smiling Bellatrix muttered an incantation, red travelling through the wand.

Hermione whimpered at the burn, but sighed in relief once it was finished. Looking down, her skin was smooth, and unblemished again!. Amazed she stared at the once, cruel, deranged woman.

Her dark crazy hair, fell loosely down the curve of her back. The purple velvet dress, clung to her thin waist, and practically white skin glowing against the contrasting colour.

Her eyes were no longer black, nor unhinged. Her teeth no longer rotten, from the many years in Azkaban. Her aggressive side, was replaced with light humour and genuine smiles, sadistic nature, now gentle.. kind touches.

Bellatrix stood up to leave, and let Hermione be alone.. but as soon as soon as she moved, slender arms wrapped around her neck.. and a delightful body pressed up against her own.

She was in _heaven_ , slipping her arms around the younger witches waist, and inhaling the scent of Sweet pea and vanilla. Curves melded against each other, like two perfect puzzle pieces. Her eyes fluttered closed, in contentment.

Hermione didn't know why she hugged the other witch, but she is certainly not disliking it. They tightly clung to each other, as Bella nestled her face into the tempting curve of her neck. Nuzzling soothingly.

Hermione gasped, as pout-y lips brushed against her pulse-point, Bella became more confident when she wasn't pushed away. Letting her tongue taste, the soft skin. The young witch moaned, when a warm, wet appendage came in contact with her flesh. Licking up the long neck, white teeth, capture an earlobe in between them, nibbling slightly, moaning when delicate hands ran through her wild black curls. Bella couldn't take it anymore, lifting her head she crushed her lips, onto pink plump ones. Nipping, and licking they kissed ferociously.

Stumbling, Hermione landed on the chair as Bella straddled her once again. Gripping narrow hips, she stroked her tongue against the older witches, swallowing the groan along with it. Hands slipped from hips, down to her arse firmly grabbing it. Gasping "I need you" Bella said, breathlessly, Hermione nodded, fully agreeing with her.

Hermione picked Bella up, walking towards the dining table and placing her on it, Bella sucked on her bottom lip, inwardly appraising the young gryffindors muscles. Pulling back, Hermione stared into, dilated, swirling black eyes. Her breasts bouncing, as she breathed heavily. Wandlessly, Hermione banished her dress, as Bella groaned at the cool air hitting her heated body. Black silky underwear, greeted; hungry hazel orbs.

Gazing up at the young talented witch, with heavily lidded eyes, she licked her lips seductively. Hermione, leaned down and harshly connected their lips. Moaning Bella tangled her fingers, in wavy chestnut hair, encouraging her. Unable to not touch the young witch, Bella flipped them over graciously..

Surging downwards, she sucked on the elegant neck, claiming Hermione as hers. Breathy moans and gasps, echoed off the walls. "Bella.. mm" Hermione bit her lip, stifling the erotic noises she was making. Bella stopped, "Don't, i want to hear you." Complying, Hermione inhaled sharply, as Bella banished her clothing.. just as she had done to her.

Groaning she stared at the girl- no woman beneath her, red-lacy panties were exposed. Licking down the tan cleavage, she suckled on the bra-covered breast. "P-please," Hermione begged, her entire body was on fire.. Bella leaned back, un-clipping the garment, she dove straight for the pink erect nipple, into her waiting mouth. Moaning loudly, Hermione bucked into the body above her. Swirling her tongue around the nub, teasingly nibbling it.

"Bella, please.. please," she begged, the dark witch smirked.. dipping her hand into the panties, she moaned in appreciation as her long fingers met her hot-dripping sex. Tracing the slit, before plunging into the tight welcoming heat, "So.. wet" she breathed, before Hermione took her off guard.. rolling them over so she was on top.

Bellatrix's hand slipped out from the movement, she whined not wanting to leave the hot slick cavern. Hermione shushed her with a kiss, before sliding down her body. Ripping the black bra apart, showing dark areola's that surround dusty nipples. Capturing one, she bit down _Hard._ Crying out, from the pleasurable pain.. Bella gripped the head closer to her breasts.

After giving each nipple, the same treatment.. she let it go with _Pop._ Slipping further down, she breathed in, the musky scent of arousal. Burying her nose into the wet, silk-covered mound. Bella let out the most guttural-groan, Hermione has ever heard. Pulling the silk, underwear down slowly, revealing a swollen, red flesh, with a triangle patch of black curls above.

Swiping her tongue along the entire surface, she grasped the bundle of nerves between her lips. Crying out, Bella bucked her hips madly, as strong hands pinned her narrow hips down. Suckling on the pleasure-button, she entered Bella swiftly with two fingers. She _screamed_.

"'Mione.. o-oh god" She rolled her hips in time, as long fingers plunged into her depths, her walls gripped the digits. Hermione quickened her pace, feeling contractions, curling her finger into a _'come hither'_ motion she rubbed against the spongy-spot she was searching for.

Bella screamed, and came instantly "HERMIONE!," the best orgasm she's ever had. Letting her ride down from her orgasm, Hermione lapped up her essences enthusiastically. Long fingers pulled her up, and into a strong kiss. Bella sighed, tasting herself on her lover. Hermione removed her fingers, licking her fingertips for any leftover fluids.

Groaning she gripped Hermione's hips roughly, guiding her up and over her face. "B-Bella? What are you doing.." Hermione looked down with wide eyes, her most private part hovering on top of Bella's face. Bellatrix stared up into, the pink _bare_ _shaven_ , dripping pussy. "So beautiful", and with that, yanked Hermione down and onto her mouth. Attacking brutally, taking everything Hermione could give.

Crying out loudly, Hermione's hips rolled sensually. The talented tongue probing, every sensitive spot, had her mewling like a kitten. Pale hands reached up, tweaking hard nipples. Her eyes rolled back into her head, as her clit was suckled. Grinding down, she was just about to reach her peak.. when Bella stopped.

Whining desperately, she looked down into black eyes, that consumed her soul. "Tell me you're mine, only mine." Bellatrix said darkly, looking into darkened-hazel eyes. "I'm y-yours Bella! Only yours! I s-swear" she cried out. Growling, Bella slammed her down onto her waiting tongue. Screaming, after a few long strokes she gushed her release, chest heaving.

Swallowing, Bellatrix moaned.. becoming addicted to her lovers taste. Apparating them into her room, Bella pulled the limp witch into her arms, "So delicious, so sweet..i love you. Mine." she said possessively, needing Hermione in her life. A whispered "Yours" was her answer, both drifting into blissful sleep.

* * *

Downstairs, Draco was hugging his mother chanting two words "The table.. the table".. Forever haunted by the image of his Aunt and best friend. "Shh it's alright dear," she cooed.. before a loud "HERMIONE!" was heard from inside. Both shuddered.


End file.
